bleachsocietyrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maeda Kozakura
Maeda Kozakura 'is one of those girls that make you turn and question what she truly is. Having the appearance of a young male most of the time, Kozakura just enjoys dressing like a boy, and acting like she is a normal girl as well. Outside of this, she is quite intelligent, and is already excelling in the job she has obtained. Outside of the job, she is often hanging out with the few extremely close friends she has, or with her boyfriend. Appearance Do not take Kozakura for being a male. In fact, she is the most girlish girl you will ever meet! She dresses like a young teenage boy only because she finds the look so fitting to her style. With short, navy blue hair and matching blue eyes, Kozakura is a vision of cuteness. Her skinny frame is perfect for her choice of clothing and her short hair. With porcelain skin, Kozakura is the symbol of what normal Japanese teenage girls look like - healthy, per say. Outside of daily life, Kozakura will wear skirts for school - unless she gains special permission to wear pants. Her most signature accessory is the paperboy cap she is always wearing. It was given to her by her mother from her parents' trip to England. Another item that Kozakura often has with her are glasses, which she only wears when having to read, or she wants to look cute (she can see without them, which is odd according to her doctor). Personality Kozakura might look innocent and sweet, but deep inside, she can be easily pissed off, and has quite a temper. The tiniest things piss her off, even if it seems ridiculous. This is only because she is tired of stupidity in the world, and is beginning to grow a good hatred of many of the idiots she meets daily. She tries to contain this in her daily job, but other than that, she is usually ranting herself away in her diary to keep the thoughts away from the people of the world. This leads to why Kozakura is always so silent. She doesn't want to blurt out how stupid someone is, or say how much they annoy her. She'd rather just keep the thoughts to herself, and keep on walking past them. People might find this as rude that she does not say what is on her mind, but in fact, she's doing the exact opposite. She's being polite and respecting them as human beings and not making them feel like total crap over whatever she says. Kozakura also hates sharing her feelings with people. She tries to avoid this because often it can lead to drama that she wants to stay away from, and even if the person she loves begged her to tell him what is going on, she still tries to avoid it. The emotions she has are often bottled up inside, although she is the type of person that needs to let things out. She began to bottle them up once again when she was around seventeen, and things became rough and difficult for her. Speaking of love, Kozakura is a complete romantic. Although she really doesn't have anyone that is with her, she often pretends that someday she'll have her one true love. With the way her life is going, though, these dreams fade slowly, and she is soon left to just having them as dreams. Yet she knows that dreams are wonderful to hold on to, and without dreams, there wouldn't be much to live on with life. Along with this, her thoughts on life are simple: you aim for what you want and you don't give up. If you give up, then you obviously aren't very impressed with your life. Kozakura is very interested in having the happiest life. She knows the ups and downs, but as of right now, she just wants all the ups. She is quite blind to the fact that this is impossible, since life is life, yet she feels there is no issue with attempting it, right? Which leads to another point. Kozakura is stubborn. Beyond stubborn. When she aims for something, she's gonna keep going for it. If that means she's going to have to stop at some point, nope. It won't happen with her. Ever since she was little (her parents could vouch for this), Kozakura has always been the kind of girl that would shove things away from her goal. When other babies crawled, she walked. When toddlers slept in bed with the small walls to keep them from falling out, she slept in a twin-sized bed without them. And when it was time to swim for most children, she was already going towards the deep end of the pool. It could be said that Kozakura's stubbornness led to her being an overachiever. Though she isn't much of one outside of school, it can be seen when she tries new things. She has to be the best at everything - even if that means she'll fail at it countless times. Kozakura was just taught to be the best at whatever she could be - and that was exactly what she was going to do. A secret of Kozakura's is that she aims to become a famous singer, even though she finds that she doesn't ''quite have the looks for it. She has the talent for it, that is for sure. Singing in anything from RB to simple love ballads, Kozakura will often find herself with headphones in her ears singing along with the artist. She usually doesn't realize it until someone taps her on the shoulder, which will result in her jumping and screaming out in surprise. Who wouldn't if you were in your own zone and someone yanked you out of it without warning? There's one thing that annoys Kozakura the most. Being lied to. She has found out throughout her life that she was often lied to, backstabbed, and pretty much told things that she believed wholeheartedly were going to happen. Because of this, she starts writing further into her diaries, almost ripping the pages as she writes with such fury about the anger and hatred she has towards the person that lied to her. She can't stand that person for weeks on end. The one thing they have to do to make up to her is actually face her, apologize, and explain to her - in full detail - why they lied to her. Kozakura wholeheartedly believes that no one should lie - not even if it is to protect. The truth is the only thing that can keep people from truly being hurt. The lying is what brings out the hurt in the end. Which is often why she is sick of boys. They seem to lie to her a lot. The few boyfriends Kozakura had throughout high school would lie to her, saying such things that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and that they'd never leave her for anyone else. Turns out, the next day, she'd find him with some girl at the back of the school. Her life was always hell in the romance department, even though she felt that she was the perfect girlfriend. Always faithful, always happy to help and be with whomever it was. Never did she cheat or lie to her boyfriends. And she never would in the future. Now one may think Kozakura has anger issues. She just didn't have the best life possible growing up. Always trying to at least form some sort of smile, she is usually angry at herself for never speaking up to her parents as she grew up how much she wished they were rather at home than somewhere else in the world doing business. Kozakura was left alone more times than she could possibly remember, and this had a grand effect on the teenager in the future. Never having a sibling made it even worse - she was stuck to suffer by herself. Many might wonder why Kozakura dresses like a boy and has short hair. In fact, she is quite girly - she just finds the look cute! It matches the cab hat her mother gave to her for her birthday, and she also wears her hair short because long just takes too long to handle. Plus, it gives her an intelligent look when she wears her glasses. It's not wanting to be a full-on tomboy; it's just having her own style. History Born on December 21 to Maeda Hoshiki and Maeda Yui, Maede Kozakura was a baby girl that seemed to brighten up their world instantly. She had this sparkle in her eye whenever she looked at them, and always seemed to appear to be smiling. There wasn't a day that passed that the young parents were grateful for such a child to be theirs. They would gloat at how intelligent their daughter was, and always, always show her off when they could. By the time she reached one, she was already speaking short sentences, which impressed many parents who had children that were still gurgling at the age of two. This wasn't a sign that Kozakura would always be the most intelligent of her age group, though. She was just a fast grower. As she went through her childhood years, she would begin to show signs of reaching maturity a few years beyond the age she was. By the time she was three, Kozakura was gathering blocks and spelling words seven year olds would be learning in grade school. Her parents, impressed by this, decided preschool was already her calling, and placed her in classes that had very few children in them. Kozakura, on the other hand, did not seem to like being torn away from home at the mere age of three, and would scream and cry all day long. She would come home hoarse, not even able to say okaa-san or otou-san to her mother and father. This continued for several months. The teacher explained to her parents one day that Kozakura was too young - she had to stay at home until she was at least five. Her parents, realizing that if they didn't stop this their daughter could cause herself to go mute by wearing out her vocal cords, took her out of the courses immediately, and began to tutor her themselves at home on the weekends, when both were home at the same time and able to care for their daughter at once. This was actually beneficial to Kozakura's education - by the time she started kindergarten, she was able to count all the way up to fifty, and could say her ABC's, forward and backward. This would always impress her teachers, since most of the other children could hardly spell their own names. Kozakura was always the perfect angel in the classroom. She took her naps when told, never made a mess when eating, and''always'' placed her toys back in their proper setting. Her desk was always neat, as well was her cupboard, which only held on precious item on the door - a picture of her mother and father, and that was it. Her parents often traveled when she was younger, which did relate to why she hardly smiled as a teenager, but they loved her nonetheless. As she grew up in her young years, Kozakura would beg for a younger sibling - but this wasn't possible. Her mother could not have any more children, which saddened the whole family when the subject came up. Kozakura was actually quite popular in her younger years. She always had friends over when her parents were away, or she would stay with friends instead. These friendships would wane as they would all start entering the small gap of preteen years - where hormones would begin and drama would start. Only one friend would remain with her throughout her life, and that was a girl that was a month younger than her. Preteen is considered the step before you becoming a teenager. And to Kozakura, this was not a big deal. She still had one of her greatest friends, and was already a year or two ahead of most of the kids in schooling. She was able to carry around a real bookbag, and hold real books in her arms. Books that held knowledge she already knew, but adored to read. As time went on, and she reached the full age of eleven, Kozakura realized that she had begun to see funny shapes on the walls outside, moving about and casting somewhat of a shadow on the wall. This worried her into thinking her eyes were going bad, and told her parents. Instantly scheduled an appointment, Kozakura would find out she did in fact need reading glasses, and picked out a pair of blue ones that would fit her face perfectly for years to come. Yet a few months later, the shapes returned. Kozakura began to wear her glasses constantly, which did not affect her daily sight. It wasn't until she saw figures of people that her best friend could not see did Kozakura began to panic. Thinking back to her childhood, she could not remember seeing things like this. Was she hallucinating? Was someone slipping drugs into her lunch without her knowledge? Whatever the case was, she was going to get to the bottom of it, and that would be soon. It occurred when she was twelve, a day after her birthday. Her best friend was helping her clean up the kitchen from the sleepover she just had, and they were beginning to wander from cleaning to just sitting at the table and talking about the presents she had gotten. From the new cab hat she had gotten from her mother (which came from England, supposedly, and would be the one she would forever wear), all the way to the new headphones her father brought back from Tokyo on a smaller business trip, Kozakura had been a bit spoiled on the expensive side. The situation was, though, she didn't know what she would really do outside of using her things at home. Her friend suggested that the hat become her trademark, which delighted Kozakura. Then it happened. Kozakura saw a figure standing in the doorway and asked if her friend could let that person in, thinking it was a new neighbor coming to ask to borrow something. Her friend stared at her, then the door, and then back at her. There was nothing there, she had said. Nothing there? Kozakura scrambled up, knocking over her chair and running to the door. If there was nothing there, then how was the thing talking to her?! It was telling her to help him - to put him to rest. Rest? What kind of rest!? Did he need to sleep in a bed of some sort? It hit her. Kozakura finally realized what was going on. She was talking to some sort of ghost - a spirit almost. Her eyes widened with the shock, and she passed out right there on the kitchen floor. Several hours later, she would wake up in her bed, only to find that same spirit floating above her. She screamed, trying to get away, only to come to terms with the fact that she had a gift. She could see ghosts - and maybe she could help them! The teenage life was what Kozakura had been anticipating for awhile. She could finally go to the movies without her parents following her (when they were home) and head to shopping areas by herself. No more having her mother pick out her clothing, and she was practically her own being. What her parents didn't allow was her to date until she was sixteen (but that rule was broken many times - especially when her parents were away for months at a time). Kozakura felt this was prohibiting her freedom many times, but dealt with what she was given. One thing that did continue was her gift of seeing ghosts and spirits. Kozakura didn't mind when she was walking home alone that a spirit would come up alongside her and start a chat with her about their life. Honestly, she quite enjoyed it, since her best friend walked the other way to go home. What did bother her, though, were these rumblings she would feel, and this spike in a pressure that wanted to crush her soul, it seemed. Kozakura wouldn't pinpoint this source until she was about fifteen, when she began to walk down an alley to go home. This alley was one Kozakura constantly used. She never had issues with it before, and believed she never would. That day was a normal day as well. The sky was perfectly blue, and it was reasonably cool, since winter was just around the corner. There was not a thing ominous about the day - not a single thing. Yet out of nowhere, Kozakura felt that pressure again, but this time, it brought her down to her knees. Gasping out for air, she seemed to be losing her life right before her eyes. That was until she saw what was causing the pressure. A dark creature, with a skull for a face, was looming over her. She felt fear instantly, her eyes widening and her heart seemed to stop right there. It wasn't until she saw a figure wearing black robes and carrying a sword slash at this creature did she faint, almost forgetting what had happened. When she woke up, there was a note. Oddly, Kozakura read it, a bit wary on what was happening. As she read the note, she soon discovered that the creature was actually a hollow, and what she saw was a Shinigami. Now this might seem odd to many that a Shinigami would do this, but Kozakura felt honored that she was told this. She finally understood - there was a spiritual world all around her. It didn't go into what a Shinigami was, and what they did, but Kozakura felt the need to find out more, just a little bit more. On her sixteenth birthday, Kozakura woke up to feel that pressure again. This time, though, it didn't seem to crush her. She got dressed quickly, rushing out of her house with only a piece of toast in her mouth and a thin jacket on, with the gun her father had taught her to use at her thigh. She stood right in front of her school, Karakura Junior High, and gaped at the three creatures in the yard. Hollows. She whipped out her gun, shooting at them quickly, yet nothing happened. She frowned, feeling something deep inside of her. Like a surge of power that was digging its way to the surface to finally break free and reveal its true self. Kozakura held out her hand as she felt this power, and saw a wave of navy blue energy surround her palm. Shocked at what she was seeing, Kozakura held it out to the smallest of the Hollows, and thrusted her hand towards it. Instantly a small ball of energy came from it, hitting the Hollow straight in the mask. Gasping with surprise and wonder, she stared at her hand again, then at the Hollow, who seemed to disappear. Now granted this was a weak Hollow, probably the weakest of the weak, but Kozakura couldn't help but be in awe of what she had seen. Luckily, though, for her sake, a Shinigami had shown up as she ran away from the two stronger Hollows. Throughout her sixteenth year alive, Kozakura practiced this technique in the woods. She began to excel at it, soon taking down middle aged trees (she only destroyed one or two. She couldn't bear to knock down the rest), and leaving burn marks on other areas. She was proud of herself. Kozakura could defend herself. After learning this technique, she discovered that there was one more she could do, that involved both of her hands. This just made her even prouder of herself, and gave her the will to be stronger. Kozakura was not going to let anything come in her way now. Eighteen was very important for Kozakura. It was her final year of high school, and she was already in a job that she loved: photography. She was working alongside the Karakura Town newspaper as a junior photographer, earning probably fifty per photo. It wasn't much, but she was gaining money for her future education (if she planned on going to college, which, at the moment, was probably her direction). She had a boyfriend that she loved, Rion, whom she lovingly nicknamed Ri-Ri, and her best friend still stayed by her side, even after she finally told both of them that she could see spirits. They didn't stray from her, nor did they find her odd. They just went along with it. Kozakura continued to practice her techniques, fighting small, weak Hollow at first, and slowly working her way up to where she could face stronger creatures. Often these were rare, but the young woman felt that she was stronger than ever. Of course, this would mean that she would still have to practice. There was never a day that went by that once she was done with her homework, she would say she would be going out to meet up with her friends, but instead end up in the forest to practice her techniques. As the year went on, Kozakura would find her parents were beginning to stay home more. They were getting old, into their forties, and were finally deciding to settle down and keep their business at home. This angered Kozakura greatly. How could they decide to settle down now, when their daughter was about to leave for college? This was typical, she felt. Her parents would ignore her, and she would go off to college without them ever hearing of her again. Whatever the case would be, Kozakura was also happy at the same time that her parents would be home for her graduation. She made sure of that. With the skill that her mother would have, she whipped up a contract that caused any excuses they come up with to be voided - they had to be at her graduation, even if there was an emergency in the business. The future for Kozakura is always a mystery, like it is for everyone. She hopes to continue with her training, and also get a job as a photographer somewhere. College will probably be her next step in life, where she will study photography and earn a degree that will gain her better jobs in the future. Outside of this, she has no idea. She would like to travel one day, since her parents never took her with them, and possibly head to the United States. But whatever happens, she's gonna do it with a smile on her face. Powers and Abilities Kozakura's reiatsu is quite strong for a human. When using her techniques, her reiatsu appears as a dark, deep navy blue, almost black at some points. Techniques '''Kaigun Bakuha - Navy Blast;; this technique was the first one Kozakura discovered. She gathers her reiatsu into the palm of her hand, creating enough to where a small ball of energy is resting right in her palm. She then pulls her arm back, and thrusts it out towards the enemy. This technique is most effective on smaller Hollows that are weaker and often are too slow to avoid the attack. This technique is one that she uses often, since she attempts to avoid the major fights that seem to end up with her becoming injured. The only issue with this technique is that if she is low on energy that day (like she is tired or hungry), she is unable to perform it. Da-ku Shuuha - Dark Wave;; this is the second technique that Kozakura discovered. Nothing major, this is where she forms an arc with both of her hands in the air above her, and a shower of her reiatsu comes down in front of her. As this forms, she begins to pull her hands back behind her, similar to Kaigun Bakuha, and thrusts forward, once again. This sends the wave at the enemy, and once it hits the enemy, could either cause serious harm, or kill them (depending on how strong the enemy is). There is one issue with this - if she doesn't have the strength that day, her body being tired, the wave is smaller, and often dies before it reaches the enemy. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Human Category:Human